


I Just Wanna Protect You

by silkystark



Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Abusive ex boyfriend, Crying, Homeless Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Protective Tony Stark, Rimming, Running Away, Shy Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark
Summary: how about mob boss!tony rescues homeless peter who is running from an abusive relationship, and even though he is known for being brutal he absolutely just coddles peter and there is tons of h/c?*only mentions of rape happening*
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757641
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	I Just Wanna Protect You

Tony Stark, renowned mob boss, scariest man in New York. He can make a grown man shit his pants with a single look. But no one knows the man actually has a heart. He loves his driver, Happy, and his best friend, Pepper. He takes good care of them and he would do anything for them. So he’s not that bad.

He’s in his car, Happy pulling out of the parking garage of Pepper’s building, when he notices a flash of black slip underneath the closing door. “Happy, pull over.” The man says as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

Happy pulls to the side of the road, but asks, “Why? What’s wrong? Why are you getting out?” Tony slips the door open and leans down to look the driver in the eye.

“Stay here. I’m gonna go check something out.” He jogs to the garage door and enters the pin to open it. It slides open and he walks inside, pulling out his gun. He peeks his head around the corner and jumps behind a car, right behind the hooded figure. The man doesn’t hesitate; he pops out, grabs the person’s arm, and presses the gun up to their fabric covered temple.

The figure gasps quietly. “You have five seconds to tell me who you are before I blow your goddamn brains out.” No response. “Three seconds.” Tony says, pressing the gun harder.

Hands slowly raise in the air, and the person takes a shaky breath. “I-I don’t want any trouble, sir. I was just, i-it’s cold out and I needed somewhere to w-warm up for a few minutes, I swear.” Tony realizes it’s a boy, a young one.

He lowers the gun and turns the boy around. He’s actually pretty cute. He looks about eighteen, pale skin, and honey brown eyes filled with tears. The kid’s eyes widen. “Y-You’re Tony Stark. Oh my god, sir please don’t kill me! I-I’ll go.” The tears fall, and Tony sighs. He’s not terrible, he’d never kill a kid. He has his workers do it.

“Why do you need a place to warm up? Where do you live?” The boy freezes, and he shakes his head lightly.

“I don’t,” He whispers and takes a breath. “I don’t have anywhere to go. I don’t have a home.”

Tony stares for a moment. “You’re what, eighteen? And you don’t have anywhere to live? Parents?” He asks.

“They died when I was six.”

Jesus. “Any other family members?” The boy shakes his head again.

“My aunt told me she never wanted to see me again after I ran away to live with my boyfriend. B-But we’re not together anymore.” He really does have no one. “I’m so sorry for coming in here, sir. I’m gonna go now.” He begins to walk away, but the man grabs his arm.

He turns him around and pulls the boy close to his chest. “Not so fast, pretty boy.” The boy gasps. “What’s your name?” He asks, not really knowing where he’s going with this, but he knows he doesn’t want to let this boy slip away.

“It’s P-Peter, sir. Peter Parker.”

Tony hums. “Beautiful name for a beautiful boy.” He smirks when the boy’s cheeks turn bright red, head ducking down to hide how flustered he’s become. He lightly tilts the boy’s head up, meeting his eyes. “Well, Peter Parker, I do have an extra bedroom that could use some company.” He says with a smirk.

The boy is in shock. Tony Stark is asking him to sleep over? Tony-drug-smuggling-man-murdering-weapons dealing-Stark is asking him to sleep over? “I-I, uh, what? Why would you want me to come stay with you? Oh my god are you just saying that to kill me? Please, I-I said I wouldn’t sneak in here again.” He attempts to pull out of the man’s grasp, but Tony tightens his hold.

“Relax, baby.” He chuckles. “If I truly wanted you dead I would have done that a long time ago. I’m just hating the thought of someone as pretty as you being alone on the streets for all the nasty men to take advantage of. God, I want you all to myself, Peter.” The boy tenses, unsure of what to say.

“I promise I’ll keep my paws off, unless you begin to beg for me. Then I’ll go crazy, sweetheart.” Peter feels on fire, for some crazy, wrong reason. New York’s most dangerous man wants him? Is it wrong he’s getting a little hard? Probably.

He nods slightly. Probably not the best idea but the man was right; if he wanted to kill him it’d be done already. “O-okay.” Tony smiles and grabs the boy’s backpack, shouldering it, and leads him outside to the running car.

Happy looks at the boy curiously through the rear view mirror, and Tony smirks. “Take us home, Hap.”

-

Peter’s eyes widen when they arrive at the man’s house—mansion. They drive though the gates, and Peter notices armed guards at every single corner of his property. This man is definitely someone you don’t wanna fuck with. They pull into Tony’s garage and Happy shuts the car off. “Let’s go, sweetheart.” Tony says, guiding the boy out of the car.

They walk inside and Tony takes ahold of the boy’s hand and they walk up the stairs. “So here’s the guest room, honey. Let me set your stuff over here. Let’s go eat, you must be starving.”

Peter sits on a stool in the man’s kitchen, while he prepares dinner for the two of them. Peter is surprised. He thought that the man would have his own chef or something, but no, he said he always makes his own food.

He watches as the dangerous man blindly reaches for different spices and sauces and pours them into the frying pan, the sweet sizzling of chicken music to his ears. The poor boy hasn’t eaten anything in almost two days, and his growling stomach is beginning to actually hurt.

Tony Stark grabs two plates out of his cabinet and dishes the food out, before setting a plate down in front of the thin boy. “T-Thank you, sir.” Peter mumbles.

“You better eat up, sweetheart. You’re practically skin and bones. Didn’t your boyfriend ever feed you?” Peter freezes mid-bite and lowers his fork.

He finishes chewing and swallows harshly. “Uh-um, he wanted me to be small, so I only got one meal a day.” He shrugs lightly.

Tony glares. Who the fuck would ever starve such an angel like Peter Parker? “Do you want me to kill him? I’ll fucking do it, Peter. Don’t think I won’t. I’ll skin that son of a bitch alive.” The boy feels his heart rate pickup. He knows the man would do it, knows he wouldn’t even hesitate.

He shakes his head profusely, hands beginning to tremble. “W-What? No I—I just needed to get away from him. He didn’t, like, hurt me or anything.”

“He fucking starved you!” Tony growls, first slamming against the tabletop, causing the boy to flinch and cower away. Tony notices, and his eyes soften. “I’m sorry, Peter. I just—God, I know we just met, but I feel so fucking protective of you. The thought of anyone hurting you, God, I would kill anyone who even looked at you the wrong way.” The boy is still cowered away, and Tony sighs, standing up slowly.

“Baby, I-I didn’t mean to scare you. Come here.” He pulls the boy into his chest, and Peter automatically melts, hands coming up to fist the man’s shirt. “I’m sorry, Peter.”

Tony feeds the boy large bites until the plate is empty, and his little tummy is filled to the brim. “Thank you.” Peter mumbles sleepily.

“Let’s get you to bed, sweetheart.”

-

Peter has been staying with Tony Stark for three days now, and neither are planning on him leaving. Tony has been taking an absence from work to spend time with Peter, leaving Rhodey to run the ship. Don’t worry, he’s definitely getting a raise.

The two are sitting on the couch, watching a Disney movie that Tony of course hasn’t seen. He’s got his arm draped over the back of the couch, fingers running through Peter’s curls every few seconds. The boy is practically purring, loving this attention he’s getting from the sexy man. “Are you warm enough, Peter?” Tony asks, and the boy nods with a little smile on his face. How is this man New York’s most notorious mob boss? He’s so god damn sweet.

The movie is almost over, and there’s a part that just gets to Peter. It reminds him of his parents dying, and the fact that he has no one left. Tony notices the silent tears streaming down the boy’s face after a few minutes, and his eyes widen. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asks, sitting up.

The boy only shrugs and wipes his eyes. “J-Just miss my parents. I miss everyone; they all left me.” Tony frowns, and pulls the small boy into his arms, and that’s when Peter breaks.

“Shh, it’s okay sweetheart. I’ve got you now. You’re not alone, honey. I’m not going anywhere.” He mumbles into Peter’s ear, rocking him back and forth lightly.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” The man asks after a few minutes of silence.

Peter nods, and dries his tears before speaking. “I’ve been unhappy for so long, Mr. Stark,” he takes a deep breath. “After my parents died, I went to live with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben. But, Ben was murdered, so it was just me and May. And then I met Quentin Beck. I met him a few weeks after I turned fifteen. I was studying in the library and he noticed me. He came up to me and offered me a candy bar. He could tell I was upset. And just like that, we clicked. He was so, so sweet. He took care of me. He was ten years older than me, and when Aunt May found us naked in my room together, she threatened to call the police if he didn’t leave. I told her I loved him, and she made me choose between them.

“Me, being the dumb fifteen year old, I chose Beck, and she told me to never contact her again. At first I didn’t care, he was all I needed. And then he started mistreating me. He called me names, and accused me of cheating on him.” He pauses, and looks up at the man. “And I lied to you. He—He did hit me; he hit me a lot. I had to drop out of school because everyone noticed the black eyes and bruises, and I didn’t want him to get in trouble. He loved me, and he gave me a place to stay, so I let him hurt me. I thought I deserved it.” Tony reached out and wiped away the boy’s tears.

He rubbed his back, and continued to rock him. “You didn’t deserve that, Peter. I’m so sorry, baby. I promise you, you’ll never have to worry about being hurt ever again. I’ll never let anything happen to you, ever.” Peter wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and crawled into his lap.

“T-Thank you.” He whispers. The two end up falling asleep on the couch, limbs tangled together, as they’re wrapped in each other’s arms. And if Tony wakes up in the middle of the night to shoot a text to Rhodey, well, Peter doesn’t have to know.

_**Stark: Quentin Beck. Find him and shoot his brains out after a bit of torturing. Don’t contact me until job is complete.** _

_**Rhodes: 10-4, boss.** _

-

Tony takes the boy out to dinner the next day after he buys him a nice suit. He rents the entire five star restaurant just so they could have top notch service and so Peter could be comfortable. They sit in silence, Peter eating his spaghetti and Tony eating steak.

“How is it, Peter?” Tony asks, gesturing towards his plate.

Peter swallows his bite and takes a sip of his lemonade. “Really good Mr. Stark, thank you.” They smile at each other and go back to eating, only speaking a few times, as Tony could tell the boy wasn’t really in the mood to talk. Poor guy still has a lot on his mind.

But then Peter is the one to speak up. “Mr. Stark?” He asks quietly. Tony looks up from his plate. “Why..why are you being so nice to me, sir? Why didn’t you throw me out, or even kill me?” He doesn’t understand what the man sees in him.

Tony clears his throat and wipes his mouth with his napkin. “I told you, Peter. I see something in you that I want to protect. You don’t deserve to be on the streets, wandering inside unsafe places just to warm yourself up for a few minutes. I have more than enough money and I have an extra room, so why not? I like you, Peter. I just wanna protect you, sweetheart.” The boy blushes and ducks his head down, nodding a bit.

He looks back up into the man’s eyes, but this time, there’s a certain glint in them, one that begins to stir the older man’s belly with arousal. He swallows, waiting for Peter to make the next move. “Can we go back to your place?” He asks, cheeks burning.

Tony doesn’t even hesitate. He stands, taking all of the cash out of his wallet and slams it on the table, before grabbing the boy’s hand and rushing out the front door with him. Happy is confused to see the two men coming out to the car so early, but doesn’t question anything and begins the drive back to Stark’s mansion. And he cranks up the music when the partition begins to raise, already knowing what’s about to happen.

As soon as they’re secluded, Peter crawls on the man’s lap, slim arms wrapping around the man’s neck. Tony grins as his hands grip the boy’s pert bottom, giving it a light squeeze. They waste no more time in slamming their lips together, a delighted gasp leaving the boy’s lips. Peter quickly unbuckles the man’s dress pants, and sticks his hand inside, moaning when he feels that the man isn’t wearing underwear.

He strokes Tony’s hard cock, fingers barely able to fully wrap around his thick girth, and Tony groans, deepening their kiss with his skilled tongue. Peter grinds down onto the man’s hands, silently asking him to massage his asscheeks, and of course, who is Tony to deny this?

Their little session is cut short as the car comes to a stop inside Tony’s parking garage. They pull apart, but Tony drags him back down to his lips. “It’s okay, no one can see us.” He mumbles before sticking his tongue between the boy’s lips. Peter moans, loving the feel of this man’s stubble on his smooth cheeks. He pulls away when Tony’s hand begins to reach into the back of his dress pants.

“Wait, wait,” He gasps, grabbing the man’s hand.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asks, confused. Isn’t this where they were headed?

“I-I don’t know if I can do this. Can I just suck you off, please?” He asks, hands trembling slightly.

Tony’s eyebrows furrow. “You don’t like sex?”

Peter shakes his head. “It hurts.” He mumbles, eyes casting downward. He’s squirming a bit, obviously very uncomfortable with the topic.

“It’s not supposed to hurt, baby. You’re supposed to feel good.” He says, grabbing the boy’s hand. What the fuck did Quentin do to him to make him not like sex?”

“I am?” He asks quietly. How does he not know that? Poor baby.

Tony sighs and nods his head. “Yes, of course, it’s not just the top who’s supposed to feel good. What has Quentin been doing to make you hurt?”

“He just sticks it in me. Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?” What the fuck? Did the fucker even use lube?

“Oh, no honey. He’s supposed to stretch you out; prep you. You’re supposed to use lube and take it slow. He didn’t do it right, Peter. I’d never hurt you. You should know that by now, baby.” Tony murmurs, “Baby, you deserve the world and I’ll give it to you. I’ll show you how a real man takes care of you. Will you let me, Peter? Let me take care of you.” He caresses the boy’s arm, light touch sending shivers all over the boy’s body. Peter lets out a little gasp and turns his head towards the man.

“Please, Da-, sir.” He whimpers, face burning as he almost let the name slip. But Tony caught it.

His movements on the boy’s arm stop and he smirks. “Daddy’s got you, baby,” He murmurs and the boy’s breath hitches, cock spitting precum into his boxers. “Daddy’s gonna show you how good it can feel.” They climb out of the car and Tony picks up the light boy bridal style, and carries him upstairs to the master bedroom, gently setting him on top of the California king.

Peter reaches out for the man, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him down, ever the needy boy. Tony chuckles and pecks his lips before pulling away. “Just gotta grab a couple of things, sweetheart. Give me a minute.” He walks around to the other side of the bed, and grabs a large bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand, before returning to the breathless boy on the bed. He sets the stuff down, and resumes his place on top of the boy.

Their lips connect in a passionate, yet lustful kiss, and Tony reaches between them to squeeze the boy’s bulge in his pants. Peter gasps, hips arching off the bed to press harder against the man’s strong palm.

“You like that, baby?” Peter nods, moaning quietly. “Want more? Want Daddy’s tongue?”

“F-Fuck, please, sir. Please—want your tongue so bad.” Peter begs, already feeling lightheaded from the pressure on his cock.

Tony removes his hand and sits back up. “Flip over, darling.” Peter obliges and flips over onto his belly. The older man reaches around and pulls the boy’s hips up, back arched and ass sticking out. He rubs his hands slowly down the round globes and back up, fingers dipping into the waistband of his boxers. He ever so slowly pulls the fabric down, revealing inches of pale skin. “Fuck, baby. It’s like your ass was sculpted by the gods.” He leans down and presses a kiss to each cheek, wet lips dragging over the soft skin.

“Mmph, please Daddy.” Peter moans, cock leaking pre all over the silk sheet. Tony chuckles, but grabs the boy’s cheeks, pulling them apart to reveal his tiny, pink hole.

Tony groans, already close to blowing his load. “God fucking damn, baby.” He hisses, thumb brushing over the tight ring. Peter whines again, impatient as ever.

“Daddy’s gonna eat your ass now, Peter. Gonna make you feel so good.” He spits on the boy’s hole and rubs it up and down his crack. Without warning, the man leans down and presses the flat of his tongue against the boy’s hole, causing the boy to let out a loud, high-pitched moan.

The man goes to town on his ass, sucking and nibbling lightly on his hole, and Peter can’t get enough. It’s obvious the poor boy hasn’t been pleasured like this before, and it breaks his heart. “More, more please, sir, fuck.” Peter cries, hand reaching behind him to keep the man’s face pressed against his ass. He’s squirming around, already on the brink of being completely overwhelmed.

Tony can’t get enough, the boy’s noises, and the way he tastes, fucking hell he tastes so delicious. His tongue dips past the tight ring of muscles, and the boy yelps, pleasure shooting through his entire body. “Oh, fuck! Fuck, Daddy, gonna cum!” Peter cries, body thrashing around. Tony tightens his grip on the boy’s hips to keep him still, and reaches down to fondle to his sac as his tongue goes in deeper. He moans against the boy’s hole, and that’s what sends Peter over the edge.

He shrieks, body arching off the bed, and shoots his load, coming in continuous thick ropes. When he finishes, he falls face first into the mattress, not bothered to care about the pool of cum he’s lying in.

“You okay, darling?” Tony asks, smirking at the way Peter’s legs shake; he knows he’s good with his tongue.

“Mhm.” Peter groans, reaching out for Tony’s hand.

“Ready for round two?” The elder asks, reaching down to grip his own hard cock through his pants.

“Definitely, Daddy.” Peter replies, smiling.


End file.
